


Purple sky, painted pink

by Sapphire_Star



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love them too much, M/M, OOC, Pining, atleast i tried, i guess, so much ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Star/pseuds/Sapphire_Star
Summary: No one should have gone into the sea then, but who was Hinata to listen to reason?





	Purple sky, painted pink

Kageyama Tobio had been surfing since he was a child, surfing was his life, his passion, his everything really. But not once had he ever seen someone do something as stupid as what Hinata Shoyo was doing now.

On the crest of a wave ten times his size, Hinata was doing a handstand on his board, and looking like the tiniest gust wind could blow him into the wave at any given point. Kageyama was terrified, there was no leash attaching to his board one wrong slip and Hinata was as good as dead. The sea was rough and no one would seriously consider going in if they knew the first thing about the sea of surfing. And yet there he was or wasn’t anymore. Panic shot through Kageyama, the wave was hurtling towards the beach and there was no sight of Hinata anywhere. Just a lone board being pushed around on the wave.

He was running for the coast boat harbor nearby before he even knew he was moving. Hinata was about to die and no one else had even noticed. ‘Just another stupid stunt’ would probably be their excuse, a few weeks ago that would have been him. But now, well, Hinata means more to him than he admits. Ukai took one look at his face and started the boat. Kageyama may have been crying, he may not have been. Everything was going so fast, he couldn’t focus on any small detail. The only thing that mattered was saving Hinata.

The wave had broken seconds before they exited the harbor, leaving the sea calmer than before and a smashed surfboard on the beach. Ukai steered the boat to where Kageyama had last seen Hinata, a few miles from the shore. There were no indications of him being there other than the occasional flash of orange beneath the water. As soon as the boat was stopped, Kageyama was in the ocean looking for Hinata. His foot was trapped by a bunch of corals and he was on the verge of drowning. Kageyama attacked the plant until it broke enough for him to free Hinata. His hands were cut and he was pretty sure he managed to pull a shoulder or something, but that didn’t matter. Hinata did. And he was finally safe.

He was in the nearby hospital for a few days to make sure he didn’t have 'secondary drowning', or any serious infections in his foot. His foot was wrecked, bandaged up swollen and broken in two different parts from his struggling. He was banned from surfing for a month until it healed, and he was left walking with crutches.

 

“Why? Why did you do it?” Kageyama asked once they were in the privacy of Hinata’s home. His hands were on Hinata’s arms. It had come close, the doctors said, any longer and he could have died. There definitely were tears now.  
“Because, you said I couldn’t do a handstand on a wave, so I proved I could.” He smiled like he hadn’t just unknowingly ripped Kageyama’s heart straight out of his chest and tried to jam it back in place.  
“You did this because of one stupid joke?” Kageyama ripped his hands off Hinata's shoulders and turned away towards the door. Stopping when he felt a hand pull on his arm. “Don’t. Just need some time to figure this out. I’m sorry.” He whispered before fleeing from Hinata's house.

Kageyama didn’t leave his house for a week. The incident had shaken him more than he expected it to. Of course, he cared for Hinata but this level of a response was strange for him. Other people he cared about had had a near drowning experience but he wasn’t as hung up over it as he was now. A soft knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. Sugawara was at his door with bags of what looked like food. Thinking about it, he hadn’t eaten in what felt like ages.  
“Hello, mind if I come in?” Suga said as he walked into the house and over to the kitchen to start putting food in the drawers, talking under his breath to himself.  
“So is there a reason you’re here, or just coming round for a friendly visit?” Kageyama asked looking on as Suga pulled out butter, flour, sugar, cocoa powder and a dozen other things he didn’t even realize he had.  
“No, there’s a reason. I’ve come to bake cookies and check on you.” He paused, turning on his heel and pointing a wooden spoon and Kageyama, “And you’re, going to tell me every detail about why you aren't talking to anyone. Especially Shouyou. Now sit you have explaining to do.”

And he did. Kageyama explained everything from the first time they met. Hinata was showing off in front of some of the younger children and Kageyama shouted at him for bad posture. He had to admit, Hinata’s face was a picture. To when he realized his stupid crush. It was late at night and they had been surfing the entire day, they were relaxing on Hinata's board, admiring the sky. But all he could think about was how much he enjoyed being with Hinata and how, if it came down to it, he wouldn’t mind spending forever with him. And then how scared he was that he was the person to cause Hinata’s near death experience and the fear that he could easily do it again.   
“I just don’t know if I’m ready for that to happen again.” He finished. Suga was sitting opposite him with a pile of freshly baked cookies in the middle.  
“Kageyama, I think that all this could be fixed if you just talked to Shouyou. Just tell him how you feel. I know that he’s just as torn up about the incident as you are.” Suga suggested. He was right, Kageyama knew he was right but-  
“What if he doesn't like me like that?” He muttered looking anywhere than the pitying look that Suga was most likely sending him.  
“If that happens we’ll deal with it then, and if it doesn’t we deal with that to. You get nowhere in life if you don’t take risks.” He said softly, smiling sadly at Kageyama.

  
Kageyama found Hinata on his board. It was a clear night and the sun was just setting, painting the sky in purple, pink strokes. It was the same as when he first fell in love with Hinata. He paddled up to him slowly and tapped quietly on his board until Hinata turned around. His face changed from relaxed to confused to anxious in the span of a few seconds.  
“I love you,” Hinata said before Kageyama had the chance to say anything. “I didn't know what it was but when you were gone it was like a part of me was to. I missed you but I couldn’t go round in case you would just hate me more. I-”  
“I never hated you,” Kageyama said, looking Hinata in the eye. “I was scared that you nearly died because of me. It was my stupid dare, my teasing words that put that idea in your head. I-it was was terrifying that I could do that again without me even realizing. I was so scared that I hid in my room an-” The rest of his speech was cut off by a hesitant kiss from Hinata. Kageyama responded softly, pouring his feelings into the kiss. He leaned forward slightly to deepen the kiss, and fell off his board and into the sea. When he surfaced again Hinata was snorting with laughter on his board. Kageyama prodded him in return.  
“Okay okay, I’ll stop.” He smiled and looked up at the stars his hair fell back onto his neck out of the ponytail it was usually in. All the colors of the twilight were reflected in his eyes as they twinkled. “It’s so beautiful,” He whispered after a while. Kageyama muttered an agreement. Hinata may be looking was the stars and beauty that were there all Kageyama could see was him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on ao3, wow.   
> I hope you all enjoyed it, criticism is always welcome as are kudos and comments, they mean sooo much to me. Thanks for reading


End file.
